dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Con Mút
Mob= |-| Item= Con Mút là sinh vật chỉ được tìm thấy trong Tàn Tích. Nó tấn công bằng cách cuộn tròn và cắn mục tiêu, sau đó nhảy lên và ngậm đầu của người chơi bằng mồm. Một Con Mút tự trang bị chính mình như một vật dụng ở ô đầu, hút Sức Đói ở khoảng 1.7 trên một giây hoặc 5 mỗi 3 giây. nó tạo một âm thanh "slurping" khi được gắn liền, làm nổi bật tên nó và hút sức đói của nạn nhân để nuôi mình. Trong khi được trang bị, Con Mút cho bán kính tỏa sáng giống với Mũ Thợ Mỏ. Một Con Mút khi không được trang bị chỉ cho ánh sáng tương đương với một [Đènơ]]. Nguồn sáng chính là đôi mắt của chúng, thứ được làm từ Trái Đèn. Một Con Mút cũng có thể gắn nó vào đầu của Thỏ Người hoặc Lợn. Vì cả Người Thỏ và Lợn đều không chịu sự tác động lên Sức Đói giống với người chơi, một Con Mút khi đã ở trên đầu những sinh vật này sẽ bị trừ khoảng 5 máu mỗi 2 giây (thứ sẽ đong đầy sức đói của Con Mút như thường lệ). Một Thỏ Người khi mất quá nhiều máu cho Con Mút sẽ bỏ đi đến khi nó phục hồi sức khỏe hoặc chờ Con Mút tự rời đi. Mặc dù Khỉ Hang cũng trang bị mũ được, Con Mút không bao giờ nhắm vào nó. Con Mút có thể dễ dàng được gỡ ra bằng cách bỏ trang bị bằng chuột. Chúng luôn cho ra 2 Trái Đèn khi bị giết và thỉnh thoảng là một Da Con Mút. Hành Vi Đầu Tiên, một Con Mút sẽ ngủ khi được sinh ra nhưng khi đã đói, nó sẽ tỉnh dậy và lăn lang thang. Tại 50% mức độ đói, nó sẽ báo hiệu khi đói hơn bằng cách ngóc đầu, phồng lên và tạo tiếng rền. Khi nó sắp chết đói, nó sẽ chủ động đi săn người chơi, cố gắng khóa chặt lên đầu người chơi. Nếu thành công, nó sẽ bắt đầu hút sức đói của người chơi đến khi đạt được 90% sức chứa. Sau đó nó sẽ tự thả ra và ngủ. Người chơi có thể bắt nó làm vậy bằng cách tấn công khi nó đang ngủ. Con Mút sẽ tấn công và dính vào đầu người chơi.Một Con Mút với bụng trống rỗng có thể bám tận 140 giây trước khi nó nhả ra và ngủ. Mặc dù Con Mút có thể tấn công Thỏ Người và Lợn, nó luôn cố tấn công người chơi trước rồi mới đến sinh vật khác khi người chơi không tấn công được (v.d. khi người chơi ở ngoài tầm tấn công). Con Mút là những sinh vật ích kỷ, nó hoàn toàn có thể tấn công ngay cả khi một con khác đang ở sẵn trên đầu mục tiêu. Điều này sẽ thả con cũ xuống và thay thế bằng con mới. Một Con Mút có sức đói 0% sẽ không chịu thương tổn như người chơi hoặc thay đổi hành vi. Nó sẽ tiếp tục săn tìm những mục tiêu tiềm năng. Đây là số lượt đánh tương ứng với từng loại vũ khí để giết Con Mút với nhân vật có sát thương mặc định. Đau Thời Tiết không có trong này do tính ngẫu nhiên của nó. Bên lề * Con Mút được thêm vào trong bản cập nhật Hungry For Your Hunger (Thèm Khát Cơn Đói Của Bạn) và đó là lý do bản cập nhật được đặt tên như vậy. * Trước bản cập nhật The Stuff Of Nightmares, Con Mút cho rơi Tóc Râu thay vì Da Con Mút và chúng xuất hiện tại Hang thay vì Tàn Tích. * Chuyển đến thế giới khác khi vẫn còn Con Mút trên đầu sẽ tặng không nó một chuyến du lịch. Lỗi * Con Mút có thể dính vào hình thù Ma Hải Ly của Woodie mặc dù Woodie không có ô đồ nào để trang bị. Với một Con Mút trên đầu, Ma Hải Ly có thể thiếu một vài bộ phận, thường là đầu và đuôi hoặc đôi khi là tay. * Con Mút đôi khi không hiện hình dạng của chúng nếu chúng đang trong thế giới đang tải hay khi bị đóng băng bởi Gậy Băng. Tuy vậy, ta vẫn có thể dõi thấy chúng bởi ánh sáng chúng phát ra khi đang thức. Thư viện Ảnh Slurper Wilson.png|Slurper dính vào Wilson. Slurper Willow.png|Slurper dính vào Willow. Slurper Wolfgang.png|Slurper dính vào Wolfgang. Slurper Wendy.png|Slurper dính vào Wendy. Slurper WX-78.png|Slurper dính vào WX-78. Slurper Wickerbottom.png|Slurper dính vào Wickerbottom. Slurper Woodie.png|Slurper dính vào Woodie. Slurper Wes.png|Slurper dính vào Wes. Slurper Maxwell.png|Slurper dính vào Maxwell. Slurper Wigfrid.png|Slurper dính vào Wigfrid. Slurper Webber.png|Slurper dính vào Webber. Don't Starve:Slurper.png|Front, back, and side view of a Slurper. HungrySlurper.png|A hungry Slurper. Slurperonbunnyman.png|A Slurper attached to a Bunnyman. pigman with slurper.png|A Slurper attached to a Pig. Frozen_Slurper.png|Frozen Slurper. Don't Starve:Slurper_Sleep.png|A sleeping Slurper. Slurper sleeping.png|Sleeping Slurpers do not emit light. Tongue.png|Slurper sticking its tongue out when finding something to latch onto. Roll.png|Slurpers move around by rolling. Burp.png|Slurper burping after detaching from a victim. Jump.png|Slurper jumping on Wendy's head. Don%27t_Starve:WoodieBeaver_Slurper_Bug_All.png|Werebeaver missing limbs while a Slurper is attached. Hungry for Your Hunger.jpg|Slurper featured in the Hungry for Your Hunger update poster. Slurper trailer.jpg|Slurper with its tongue waggling in the Hungry for Your Hunger update trailer. en:Slurper Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Tàn Tích Thể_loại:Giảm Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Nguồn Sáng Thể_loại:Mũ Thể_loại:Không Tái Sinh